Pideme lo que quieras
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Pídeme lo que quieras- escucho que dice mientras me sigue besando. Su voz, su tono de voz al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomó la palabra y toco su cinturón.


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro One-shot. Este es más largo así que espero lo disfruten. Me temo que estoy variando mucho el género y esta ocasión obtuve esto Xd , me costó mucho escribirlo ^/^ y es la primera vez que escribo algo de esto así que con el tiempo y mucha paciencia podre mejorar.

Es una adaptación de un libro que leí que Dios mío me gustó mucho, pero poco le pude sacar, aunque me inspiro de sobremanera ;3

Aclaración: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

 **ADVERTENCIA. - Solo para mayores de 18 años.**

 **Algunos orrores de ortografía xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pídeme lo que quieras.

.

.

.

Como cada mañana me dirijo a mi trabajo, entro al edificio busco el elevador y selecciono piso 31, se abre la puerta de este que conduce a mi lugar, aunque es el último piso no demoro en llegar aun así me da tiempo para pensar en los pendientes de hoy, al momento de llegar a mi lugar me doy cuenta de que aún no ha llegado nadie y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, soy la primera en llegar, tengo, como todos los días mucho trabajo y no puedo perder el tiempo.

Así que mientras se enciende mi ordenador me preparo un delicioso café para empezar mi jornada y al volver hacia mi lugar allí estaba mi jefe, mirándome en silencio, ¡oh Kami! es tan perfecto, tan enigmático y demasiado atractivo, me sobresalto solo un poco pero no se lo hago notar.

 **Buenos días Sr. Taisho, no le he oído llegar, ¿le apetece un café?** "este hombre sí que me pone de nervios". Es un hombre alto, al que le llego a la altura del nudo de la corbata. También tiene un muy inusual color plata de cabello, tirando a gris, es joven y con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Decido dejar mi taza de café a un lado para esperar que tome la temperatura que a mí me gusta mientras tomo asiento y dirijo mi atención hacia él.

 **Llámame Sesshomaru, ahora no deseo café, gracias.** Dice mientras no me quita la mirada de encima, siento como si me desnudara mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Lo veo avanzar, se acerca a mí y sin poderlo evitar fantaseo con su Jersey azul marino y observo su camisa blanca de seda perfectamente pegada a su bien formado y duro pecho, se nota que es un tipo que trabaja su cuerpo en el gimnasio, continúa acomodándose las mangas y dejando al descubierto su lujoso reloj negro. Es alguien que le gusta… gustar.

Es un hombre que realmente sabe lo que quiere y que no está consciente de su propio carisma, vaya que, si su intención es tenerme babeando por él, lo ha logrado sin poner esfuerzo, continúo observando "Kami ¿en qué momento se quitó el saco? **"** Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, siento una sensación deliciosa que me invade entre mis muslos, estoy ardiendo y el cada vez está más cerca, puedo ser ahora mismo sometida sin si quiera detenerme a refutar.

Me toca ligeramente la barbilla con sus largos dedos, ese simple roce me estremece, guía mi rostro hasta fijar mis ojos en ese mirada dorada tan penetrante que siento que me atraviesa el alma, me siento avergonzada de mirarlo tan descaradamente y es que esta realmente bueno el muy maldito, aun así me atrapa en ese mar dorado y no dejo de hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, creo que él lo sabe pues me manda una sonrisa ladina y arrogante, este hombre sí que sabe cómo ponerme caliente.

 **¿Le ocurre algo… señorita? –** cómo es posible que el este como si nada, como puede tener tanto control?

 **Kagome… mi nombre es Kagome.** – trato de hacer que mi voz no suene entrecortada y es que me llega su fragancia tan varonil que poco a poco me envuelve, me siento tan vulnerable y expuesta.

 **Kaaagooomeee. –** Pronuncia lentamente mientras acerca sus carnosos labios a mi oído - **Que dulce suena su nombre. –** y realmente es como si pudiera saborear mi nombre, suena tan excitante con su gruesa y ronca voz.

Ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello, Oh por Kami, que bien huele y que gusto de sentir ese airecito, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemido. ¡Que agobio por todos los cielos!

Apenas puedo moverme, siento que se me nubla la razón, está rozando mi pelo con su nariz, aspirando mi aroma y sigo sin poder moverme. Me tiene acorralada, pero deseo con desespero que continúe, mi corazón late, siento mis piernas flaquear y si no fuera porque estoy sentada muy probablemente ya habría caído, lo deseo, por Kami que lo deseo ahora, aquí o en su oficina, donde fuera que él se apiadara de mí. No sé qué me pasa con este hombre, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre.

 **Pase a mi oficina señorita Kagome, por favor. -** Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Da la media vuelta y se dirige a su oficina que está justo frente a la mía. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alto, pelo plateado con algunos mechones grises, treinta y pocos, fibroso, ojos dorados, voz profunda y sensual…Vamos, un verdadero hombre en toda regla.

Me despabilo y me dirijo como puedo hacia su oficina, antes que siquiera pueda tocar escucho su voz profunda.

 **Pase-** Una vez dentro cierro la puerta. Me mira y yo no sé qué decir o hacer. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho. El silencio me abruma. Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme, me cautivan. Me erizan el bello de todo mi cuerpo, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Lo veo levantarse de su silla y dirigirse hacia mí y a poca distancia, se detiene. Sonríe, ¡Dios! ¡que sonrisa!, El da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace? Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el morbo que ese gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

Acorta la poca distancia, ahora yo no me muevo y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi ondulado y azabache pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo lo miro. El me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y él acerca todavía más su boca a la mía

No tengo vergüenza. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento como sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto! Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus dorados ojos de mí.

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. Estoy tan bloqueada que no se ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

 **Escenas como estas son dignas de observar, tus gestos son mi deleite…. Mmm….**

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento, no sé qué más hacer. Me pone como en una carrera. De pronto camina y me rodea hasta quedar tras de mí y me gira, me empuja quedando apoyada entre su escritorio y el. Mi respiración se agita. El me mira. Yo lo miro y entonces hace eso que tanto me gusta. Se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa. ¡Kami que bien sabe!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que ahora me repase el labio de abajo, pero no. Me equivoco. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

Incapaz de seguir colgada como una muñeca de trapo, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando él pega su entrepierna en el centro de mi deseo, me derrito. Sentir su excitación dura y caliente sobre mí me hace querer desnudarlo. Chamuscada en el horno de emociones en el que me encuentro.

Una pasión endemoniada se cierne entre los dos, cuando mi mano busca la de él y este, sorprendiéndome, la agarra. Continua, me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo abrazando mis piernas con más fuerza para sentirlo aún más.

Al ver que el respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Parece que sabe lo que quiero y acerca sus grandes y fuertes manos al primer botón de mi camisa, lo desabrocha, hace lo mismo con el segundo y acerca su perfecto rostro que parece esculpido por los mismos Dioses, al mío, siento su respiración cerca de mis labios y un enorme cosquilleo me invade, entonces continúa desabrochándome todos los botones dejando mi generoso pecho a su merced, yo no hago nada más que disfrutar y dejarme llevar, regresa a mi cuello y lo besa, siento su húmeda lengua recorrerme intensamente, mientras, dirige sus manos a mi sujetador de encaje negro y lo suelta.

Doy un respingo y lo mantengo aferrado a mí, pero antes de protestar continúa haciendo su labor de tocar y besar cada centímetro de mi piel, no puedo dejar de estremecerme. Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo el tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él, si dejar caer mi sujetador. Me deja sentada en el escritorio, veo que cierra los ojos se agacha y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas. Como puedo me muevo un poco hacia atrás y noto que se molesta. Sonrió con malicia y el me imita. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis bragas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Kami! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar. Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de la oficina y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando ya creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, se lo que quiere. Me quito al sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Aun con mi ausente capacidad para razonar creo en que hoy hice una buena elección al vestir esa sensual y sugerente conjunto, me siento orgullosa.

Durante unos segundos veo como me recorre con su llameante mirada hasta que dice:

 **Eres preciosa.**

Oír su voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonrojar y, cuando el me tiende la mano, yo la acepto. Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus poderosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba sobre el escritorio y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Sesshomaru me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que el me agarra las piernas y me las separa.

 **Tranquila, Kagome, lo deseas.**

Se quita la camisa. Y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aun con los pantalones puestos sube al escritorio y se pone en cuatro sobre mí.

 **Deseo hacerte vibrar. Deseo que te deshagas entre mis manos y disfrutes plenamente, así como yo lo hago con tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Te fías de mí?**

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe, ¿debo fiarme de él?

Estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento como se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios. Me siento demasiado expuesta.

 **Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada**. Susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos, con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo. Luego las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Sesshomaru comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo toma con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Tiemblo de excitación, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos. De pronto siento su dedo rozar mi vagina mientras su lengua me succiona con avidez. Siento un calor enorme que comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer. Las sensaciones son tan fuertes, devastadoras. Mas intensas. El calor se concentra en mi cara y mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

 **No sabía que estuvieses tan preparada** – se relame sus labios, pero aun así solo hunde uno de sus dedos en mi interior para explorar mi húmeda cavidad que lo pide a gritos, me siento convulsionar por la pequeña intromisión a mi ser, lo mueve dentro y fuera rosando con otro de sus dedos ese pequeño botón rosa que pide atención otra vez.

 **Tranquila mujer, que aún no terminamos –** esa declaración hizo todo mi cuerpo temblar, me muerdo el labio inferior imaginando a que se refiere. ¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome mientras él retira su mano de mi clítoris. Cielos, que ha pasado. Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y lo beso. Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

 **Pídeme lo que quieras** \- escucho que dice mientras me sigue besando. Su voz, su tono de voz al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomó la palabra y toco su cinturón.

 **Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya!**

Mi petición parece más una sugerencia. Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Sesshomaru es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto preparado para mí. Por Kami, podría partirme en dos. Alargo la mano y lo toco. Tan suave. El cierra los ojos.

 **Para un segundo o no poder darte lo que quieres.**

Obediente, le hago caso y con celeridad se tumba sobre mi sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetra lentamente hasta el fondo.

 **Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí.**

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior. ¡Oh, sí, me encanta! Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento como busca refugio con desespero dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo, yo jadeo cuando me acerca más hacia el tomándome por las caderas.

 **¿Te gusta así?**

Asiento. Pero el exige que hable y entonces para hasta que respondo.

 **Si.**

 **¿Quieres que continúe?**

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro sus glúteos y lo jalo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Sesshomaru es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas embestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El placer continua. Agarra mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

 **Mírame, Pequeña**

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un Dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

 **Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?**

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo como se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto como mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Sesshomaru cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él.

Aun no puedo creérmelo, tengo a mi jefe desnudo con su duro cuerpo encima de mí, aun con la respiración entrecortada intento recuperar el control, lo ocurrido ha sido fantástico. Le acaricio la cabeza que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, con mimo y aspiro su perfume. Es varonil y me gusta. No quiero que él se mueva, pero lo hago girar hacia un lado y que quede boca arriba mientras el también trata de regular su respiración, le dedico una mirada de como quien pide permiso y sus ojos se clavan en los míos con interés y cierta sorpresa, su reacción, es extraña para mí, porque quizá podría haber indiferencia, eso sin embargo me envalentona.

Me dirijo hacia su paquete y note que nuevamente se está poniendo bien duro, no podía creerlo era Perfecto. Descomunal. Pero bueno después de tan placentero orgasmo decidí premiar a tan esmerado hombre así que me dispuse a comerle el miembro por completo hasta el fondo y adentro, sintiendo como acariciaba mi garganta, no tardó en correrse de nuevo y, encantada disfrute de su humedad, menudo tronco tenia, delicioso y caliente, el me alejo de mi posición y yo no protesto, solo pienso que acaba de darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida , me atare de nuevo hacia él y vuelve a besarme, esta vez mas tierno, besa mis labios mientras susurra…

 **Feliz aniversarios cariño, parece mentira que hayan pasado 10 años desde que nos conocimos y aun hoy sigues excitándome tanto como ese primer dia.**

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 **Faby Sama**

 **Lica**

 **Ariscereth**

 **Raquel Taisho**

Por haber dejado sus comentarios, muchas gracias, me inspiran en seguir escribiendo y transformando historias con mis personajes favoritos.

También saludos para lo que solo leen mi historia

Nos vemos la próxima.

Gothika


End file.
